


Retrato a un emperador

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“—Te aman, Ginji. Te siguen como a un Mesías”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrato a un emperador

"— _Te aman, Ginji. Te siguen como a un Mesías_ "

Las palabras de Takeru resonaban en su cabeza; con esa imagen le permitió a Morfeo acunarlo en sus brazos. Ban, a su lado, escudriñó su rostro complaciente, que pronto, bajo los encantos del sueño, se vio preso de una mueca que denotaba perturbación. Desde su última visita a la Fortaleza Ginji se mostraba taciturno y silencioso; pero cuando volteó dándole la espalda, Midou dejó de cavilar y apagó la luz.

"— _Todos quieren estar contigo, Ginji. —El timbre de su voz resultaba imposible no distinguirlo._

_No pudo ver el rostro de Kurusu, pero esa reminiscencia del pasado se fusionaba con los lazos de aquella visión; mitad verdad, mitad quimera._

— _Quítate la ropa._

_Esa orden, que ya no podía acatar. ¿Cómo explicarles que todo era distinto ahora?_

_Una parte de él comprendía que era un sueño y luchaba con afán por despertar, pero la otra se rehusaba, mostrándole la faz del domador de bestias y sus manos… sus inclementes dedos desnudándolo con brusquedad."_

—¿Gin?… ¡Ginji! —sacudió levemente su hombro recibiendo a cambio una queja.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir, en apariencias la pesadilla había quedado relegada.

Si pudiera estar en la mente del rubio quizás podría comprenderlo y ayudarlo, no obstante, en el último tiempo, Amano se mostraba reticente a hablar, encerrado en sí mismo.

" _Siempre pensó que la desnudez del hilandero era diabólica. De esa belleza angelical que en un segundo te arrastraba al infierno._

_Las manos del bromista recorriéndolo con un cuidado rayano la devoción; rindiéndole tributo a su Dios, lamiendo sus partes más privada, invitando a sus compañeros a profanarlo._

_La boca de Shido devorándolo, la lengua de Katsuki endureciéndolo al punto del dolor y la locura, los dedos de Haruki introduciéndose, la profunda estocada de Juubei que había irrumpido en su interior… y la lasciva mirada de Masaki, observando la escena, completaba el lujurioso cuadro_ ".

¿Ginji había comenzado a gemir? Midou no pudo corroborarlo, sus párpados cayeron con fuerza pese a todos los intentos vanos por reaccionar en pos de ayudar a su amigo a salir de aquel laberinto quimérico.

"— _N-No… ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto —suplicaba, sin lograr el menor remordimiento en sus verdugos._

_Sin poder ¡sin querer! evitarlo… fue seducido por esa ola demencial, auxiliado y consolado por los dulces besos que Makubex le dedicaba, con todo ese amor que sólo su grupo le tenía._

_¿Y así pensaba pagarles? ¿Haciéndolos a un lado? ¿Negándose a quienes lo cuidaron y lo adoraron cual deidad? Era cruel, injusto, pero ya no podía más… No._ "

El emperador relámpago se removió inquieto en su cama, permaneció en ese estado confuso, en el umbral de la ilusión y el desvelo, hasta que un grito desgarrador atravesó la noche. Un alarido que reclamaba la presencia de quien estaba, ahora, a su lado. El culpable de todos sus reproches.

—¡Ban!

Se sentó en la cama, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Su respiración agitada necesitó ser calmada de inmediato, al igual que su torpe corazón. Corazón que le pertenecía por entero a ese hombre que lo miraba, mezcla de desconcierto y preocupación.

—Era sólo una pesadilla, Ginji.

No… era la más dura realidad. Una verdad, parte de su pasado, de uno que quiso ocultar, enterrar en lo más profundo.

¡Y es que _Dios_ no puede amar a una sola persona! Debe amar a todos por igual ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo explicarles al resto que ya no podría entregar su alma ni su cuerpo a ningún otro que no fuera Ban Midou? ¿Lo entenderían?

—Ban…

—¿Unn? —Con pereza entreabrió los ojos— Vuélvete a dormir, ya pasó.

—Ban… tú una vez me dijiste algo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Tantas cosas te he dicho, Ginji —resopló resignado—; sé específico.

—Me dijiste que no importaba el pasado de uno, sino el presente.

Esa frase acaparó toda la atención del muchacho de ojos azules; con interés prendió el velador e investigó con la mirada el semblante abatido del otro joven.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió logrando con su pregunta que Ginji se encogiera en el lugar y se largara a llorar en silencio.

—Ban…

—Ven aquí. —Lo tomó entre sus brazos, exhalando el aire de sus pulmones.

¿Quién era él para cuestionar el pasado de Amano cuando había tenido el suyo, tan siniestro o tal vez más?

—Tranquilo —lo consoló logrando todo lo contrario, que el rubio se aferrara a su cuello con desesperación.

—Te amo.

—Yo también —le correspondió—; oye, Ginji —le levantó la barbilla para mirar directo a esas pupilas color miel—, el pasado, pisado, ¿cierto?

—¿Pero cómo haces para dejar de lado esos… secretos tan… ?

—Shhh —silenció luego con un beso—; si algún día quieres hablar del tema, lo haremos. No te tortures hasta entonces.

—Pero, me dejarás de amar.

—No es algo que uno pueda decidir —dijo y Ginji le dedicó una mirada repleta de extrañeza, por lo que Midou se vio obligado a explicarse—. Uno ama, independientemente de su decisión —se explicaba fatal, por eso agregó—: Es el corazón el que elige, a la larga en realidad no es uno.

Esas eran las palabras que necesitaba Amano para comprender que sus sentimientos no eran tan errados como especulaba. Al menos la culpa comenzaba a desvanecerse con lentitud, puesto que en tal caso la tenía su corazón... por haberse enamorado de ese hombre, que caminaba a su lado, sin preguntarle quien había sido y amando al Amano Ginji del presente.

* * *

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece (solo Akabane que lo tengo atado a mi cama).


End file.
